


To all the boys (Daniel wanted to kiss)

by insiemes



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, both are hella whipped really, doctor!hwang, im sorry i forgot how to tag, pt!daniel, they kissin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insiemes/pseuds/insiemes
Summary: When you and your boyfriend watch a cheesy romcom, what else could actually happen?or alternatively, a poor excuse to make nielnyeon kiss and be lovey-dovey with each other





	To all the boys (Daniel wanted to kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> i am actually back from the grave writing this long overdue drabble i wanted to write for nielnyeon because why are the tags drier than the sahara desert. please be gentle, this isn't edited nor beta'ed by anyone uwu

“Hyung,” Daniel cranes his neck towards Minhyun, one investigating look upon the older to which the man replied with a slight raise of an eyebrow. “Do you _really_ like me?”

 

“What with the sudden interrogation, Niel-ah?” Minhyun puts the bags of chips on his side and slowly keens closer to the younger who is currently making his lap a comfortable pillow, clumsily chewing a whole pack of gummy worms splayed across his torso.

 

“I mean, you’ve never kissed me,” Daniel flips around, one hand cupping his own chubby cheeks and the other pointing to the Netflix romcom movie that they were watching. “Like _that_.”

 

Minhyun breaks out into a hearty laugh enough to reverberate around the whole neighborhood. Daniel thinks he’s a bit of an ass since it was supposed to be a serious question.

 

The two of them have been dating for quite a while now, much that they’ve already been living under one roof. Minhyun always liked having Daniel into his apartment since he was all alone, his parents working abroad and his sister managing a business in Busan. Both of them were already of age so it was just right that they would naturally lean to cohabitation. It was the norm, and Daniel wholeheartedly liked the idea of living with his boyfriend.

 

Call him a hopeless romantic but he’s had quite the wild fantasy upon meeting the perfect one; he’s managed to create a thousand scenarios about how he and the person would meet specifically under the shade of a large tree, out in the peak of the afternoon sun, they’d share a kiss just like how his favorite romance novels depicted it to happen.

 

However, love came quietly for Kang Daniel in the form of a tall, awkward medical student named Hwang Minhyun. Him being the new physical therapy intern at the said hospital, Daniel was half-horrified about how he was supposed to address everybody. He had no ounce of an idea how to interact with people coming from different disciplines. He was just one lowly intern for Pete’s sake.

 

Fortunately, Minhyun was there to guide him; the first few contacts were undeniably awkward but as time passed by, they were already comfortable with each other’s company, leading them to where they are now: all propped up in the couch, surrounded by a plethora of snacks while watching _To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before_ since Daniel kept whining about how he liked the whole book series.

 

Soon after peering deeper into the film, Daniel realized that love stories in films or novels don’t necessarily happen in real life. It was crazy how he felt Lara Jean’s predicament minus the love letters, obviously. But like the main character, Daniel was so fixated on fantasizing a specific scene that is far from reality; he wanted a damn kiss under some stupid tree knowing he works in a hospital. Daniel sighs with a tinge of disappointment. He’s already a professional but still has the mentality of a hormonal teenager.

 

But it can’t stop him from extricating a kiss from his boyfriend, would it?

 

“Hey, you still haven’t answered my question,” Daniel gently pokes Minhyun’s side, earning a ticklish squirm from the older. “Do you really like me, _Doctor Hwang_?”

 

“I’m hurt. We just watched a picture-perfect romcom, which was basically _your story_ by the way, and now you're doubting me of all people? This is so… _sad_.” Minhyun feigns disappointment over the younger’s question. “On the contrary, I actually do love you, Daniel. Very fucking much, thank you.”

 

Daniel feels his heart flutter at the slight protest of his boyfriend, burying himself on Minhyun’s chest a tad deeper whilst trying his best to conceal the feelings he’s having since he was supposed to be annoyed earlier. It feels warm and Minhyun’s solace feels all too familiar, like the warm sun that peers through the satin curtains during the morning and the sweet smell of the drug store strawberry shampoo permeating out of his tousled raven hair whenever he would gently move. Minhyun absolutely feels like home.

 

Minhyun is Daniel’s home.

 

Perhaps, he badly needs a kiss right now.

 

“Then how about you prove it?” Daniel finally looks straight into the older’s eyes, lips curling into a sly grin. If he loves him then he should have to prove it to Daniel otherwise he’s all bark and no bite. And, Hwang Minhyun, definitely isn’t that kind of guy.

 

“Taunting me, eh?” Minhyun grabs Daniel’s arms and beckons him to sit on his lap, said limbs enveloping the doctor’s torso.

 

The space between the two grows evidently narrower by the second. Daniel can already feel Minhyun’s breath ghosting over him, the heat between their bodies increasing just like the love they have for each other. Minhyun waits for a second and admires the beauty that is Daniel; tall, wide and definitely handsome, he’s so lucky to have him in his life and the doctor can’t help but chuckle in front of him.

 

“Do I look funny?” Daniel feigns annoyance, too impatient to wait for Minhyun to take the lead.

 

“Oh, no,” he stops laughing and cups Daniel’s face, the warmth of his palm diffusing through his cheeks. “It’s just that I feel like this is a dream because I have a boyfriend as beautiful as you? Amusing, really.”

 

“God. Hwang, you’re such a loser.”

 

“Only a loser for you.”

 

"And you're really weird."

 

"Yet, you still love me."

 

Surprisingly, Daniel takes the lead this time, curtly digging into Minhyun’s heart-shaped lips. To be honest, they’ve never really, _intensely_ made out before. It was just always the usual lazy morning kisses and stealing hugs from behind whenever the older prepares food on the kitchen counter. But now, it’s different. It feels different. The way Minhyun's tongue moves inside Daniel’s mouth, swiftly curling along the rhythm as he pulls the older’s sweatshirt as a sign of wanting more. God, Daniel absolutely loves it that he could melt and just let Minhyun take over him.

 

“Baby,” Minhyun pauses for a moment and smiles halfway into the kiss. “I love you so, _so_ much.”

 

“Hyung,” Daniel breathes heavily, almost panting albeit smiling with half-lidded eyes filled with affection. “I love you too. So _fucking_ much.”

 

The room slowly fills with soft giggles and the sound of lips incessantly smacking. It was funny how Daniel can be so needy yet be playful at times; how he manages to get Minhyun’s attention when he wants to. Maybe the two of them are just absolutely whipped for each other and maybe, he wasn’t a Lara Jean nor Minhyun was his Peter. They were both Minhyun and Daniel in their own love story. A love story born out of reality and not just plain fiction.

 

Daniel actually thinks this is better. This something they both have for each other. It was way better than the novels he had read.

 

“Shall we continue this inside the room, love.”

 

 _Damn._  This wasn’t supposed to be Netflix and chill, though.

 

“Sure, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually suck at writing tongue action i'm sorry 
> 
> welps


End file.
